


Una noche de copas...

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Steve solo vio como Danny miraba hacia abajo y se empezaba a sonrojar, en ese instante decidio que le gustaba ver a un Danny sonrojado se miraba muy lindo y tierno.





	Una noche de copas...

**Author's Note:**

> Espero disfruten esto.

Despues de un dia agotador en el trabajo, todos con la excepción de Tani estuvieron de acuerdo para ir un rato al bar a relajarse.

Toda la noche iba bien hasta que unos tipos empezaron a discutír, lo que llevo a que el grupo de 5-0 tratara de calmarlos sin embargo todo se fue al caño cuando uno de los tipos agarro a Danny y lo avento hacia el otro tipo quien lo utilizó de barrera humana contra el monton de comida y alcohol que su acompañante le estaba aventando.

Cuando lograron detener a los borrachos, Danny estaba todo embarrado de comida, mojado y muy molesto a tal grado de querer llorar, pero el dueño del bar se compadecio de el, así que lo llevó a la parte de atras y lo dejo ducharse y le presto ropa, que a simple vista, se veia que le quedaría gigante, ya que era tan grande que le podia quedar a kamekona, por lo tanto Danny se sentía ridículo y no quería salir del baño.

"Danno, vamos sal de ahí para poder irnos"

"No" 

"Danno vamos, sal ya!!"

"No quiero salir Animal!!! Me veo ridículo en esto" exploto el rubio.

"Vamos Danno, no creo que sea para tanto, dejame verte"

"Steveee!!! nooo,  me veo horrible"

"Vamos, que ya me quiero ir y te voy a dejar aquí si no sales"

"Aaagggg bien"

Danny salio del baño con su cara roja de la vergüenza y Steve no pudo aguantarse la risa, porque su amigo tenía razón, se miraba ridículo con la playera de gran tamaño que parecía vestido.

"STEEEVVEEE!!!! DEJA DE REIRTE ANIMAL!!!!"

"L-lo s-siento... jajaja... esque.... t-te ves.... jajaja ridiculo" Steve no podia controlarse, le dolia la panza de tanto reir.

"Steve!!! basta, por favor" Danny estaba rojo de la vergüenza, quería llorar, pero mejor decidio quedarse callado y se abrazo así mismo.

Steve al darse cuenta que su compañero empezaba a cerrarse, dejo de reir para mirar a Danny con preocupación.

"¿Danny? ¿Estas bien?" Steve se preocupo más cuando su amigo no levanto la cara y solo se encogio de hombros "hey Danno, mirame"

Danny no hizo caso y permanecio con la cabeza agachada, no quería que su amigo viera las lagrimas, y el simplemente no podía evitarlo el alcohol lo hacía sensible.

Steve se acerco y levanto el rostro de su amigo, luchando un poco, pero al fin logro ver las lagrimas que caian por la cara de Danny, Steve se sintio mal por burlarse de su amigo, que decidio  abrazarlo.

"Lo siento Danno, shhh esta bien, lo siento, no sabia que te lastimaba burlandome de ti, perdoname Danno"

"E-esta bien, es s-solo la estupida bebida, me hace más s-sensible" Danny solo se dejo abrazar, pues le gustaba que lo sostubieran y más si eran los brazos de quien estaba en secreto profundamente enamorado.

"Lo siento Danny, ven, vamos a esperar a Tani a que venga por nosotros, y no te preocupes yo me encargare de que los demás no se burles de ti"

"Bueno" 

Steve limpio cariñosamente la cara de Danny y depositando un beso en su frente se dispusieron a salir, que fue cuando Steve noto algo importante en su amigo, el no traia pantalones, por lo que se detuvo, deteniendo también al rubio, para preguntar, ya que el realmente queria saber que habia debajo de esa gran playera.

"Danno.... ¿traes algo puesto debajo de esa playera?"

Steve solo vio como Danny miraba hacia abajo y se empezaba a sonrojar, en ese instante decidio que le gustaba ver a un Danny sonrojado se miraba muy lindo y tierno.

"S-si, traigo mis boxer, pues mis pantalones y mi camisa se hecharon a perder con la comida y bebida que me arrojaron y yo...  b-bueno me d-deje mis b-boxers para n-no dejar nada expuesto" respondio Danny mientras agachaba el rostro todo avergonzado.

"Hmmm esta bien... si bien" dijo Steve mientras se pasaba la lengua entre sus labios, sintiendo como su pene se movia interesado, con la facilidad que tendría para agarrar, apretar y sentir aquel trasero tonificado.

"Hmm ¿Steve? ¿estas bien?"

"Si... bien, ven vamos que Tani ya debe de estar aquí"

Ambos caminaron a la entrada del bar, mientras se encontraban con los demás, viendo como notaban el atuendo de Danny, y Steve podía ver que estaban a punto de burlarse de su amigo, así que los calló para evitar que su Danny volviera a llorar.

"Ni se les ocurra decír una palabra o los hare trabajar horas extra sin paga durante un mes, o los puedo suspender sin paga durante una semana" amenazo Steve

"Pero señor... eso es injusto, además, no ibamos a decir nada" reclamo Junior que estaba tratando de ocultar su risa.

"Danny porque estas..."

"Adam callate, dije que no le  digan nada a Danno así que cierren la boca y no hablen" exclamo el Seal un poco molesto pues solamente el podia burlarse de su compañero.

"Uy!! parece que a alguien no es feliz, seguramemte le negaron el sexo"

"Callate Lou"

Permanecieron en silencio para esperar a Tani, todos querían irse a casa, despues de lo que paso en el bar no les quedaban ganas de volver, y solo querian descansar, pero cuando salieron del establecimiento, no les quedo de otra más que llamar a Tani, pues alguien habia ponchado las llantas de sus coches.

Habian pasado algunos minutos, cuando pudieron ver que tani se acercaba a ellos, con su pijama puesto.

"Bien chicos, acomodense"

"¿No pudiste traer un carro más chico Tani?" Dijo Danny con ligero sarcasmo.

"Mira, si te quieres ir, subete y no te quejes, que estoy muy tentada a dejarlos a todos aqui varados por haberme sacado de la cama, donde estaba muy comoda durmiendo"

"Bien, lo siento"

"Solamente un detalle, alguien tendrá que sentarse arriba de alguien más"

"Danny se ira encima de mi" respondio apresuradamente Steve, no queria perder la oportunidad de sentir ese gran trasero encima de el.

"¿Que? ¿porque yo? ¿Porque no puede ser alguien más?"

"Porque tu eres pequeño, y es mas facil que te acomodes"

"No soy pequeño" exclamo el rubio.

"Lamentablemente, amigo mio, lo eres, en realidad eres el más pequeño de todos nosotros así que te toca ser el que va arriba de alguien" le contesto Lou

"Yo no soy pequeño" dijo indignadamente Danny "ustedes son unos gigantes, no es mi culpa que este rodeado de jirafas!!"

"Danno, ya me quiero ir, deja de ser ridiculo y te sientas en mis piernas, por favor bebe" dijo cariñosamente Steve.

"Bien, pero que quede registrado que no estoy de acuerdo en esto"

"Bien, bien"

Todos se acomodaron en el pequeño auto de Tani, en la parte de atras iban Junior, Adam, Steve y arriba de Steve iba Danny, que al sentarse sobre Steve, este le levanto la playera, según el, para que no se sentara en ella. En el asiento delantero iba Lou, diciendo que es el más viejo y que necesita más espacio y Tani por supuesto que iba manejando.

Mientras iban en camino, Danny empieza a sentir que la mano de Steve le sube por el costado y la vuelve a bajar, esta así por un rato, hasta que, siemdo un poco más atrevido la mete por debajo de la playera, acariciando su piel mientras sube y baja, hasta que encuentra su pezon.

"Nngggg...." gimio Danny.

"¿Que pasa Danny? ¿Acaso te molesta como condusco?" Pregunta Tani.

"N-no, es solo que  y-ya me quiero bajar, porque Steve no deja de moverse y picarme"

"Aguantate Danny" dijo Lou medio dormido.

"B-bien" Danny trataba de no tartamudear pero Steve se lo ponia dificil, pues el es muy sensible en sus pezones.

"Lo siento Danny, no puedo ir muy rapido, es solo por precaución"

"Esta bien" trato, con mucho esfuerzo a que su voz sonara normal, aunque el cree que no lo logro, pero agradece que Tani no pregunto nada.

Steve se sintio un poco valiente y llevo una de sus manos a los muslos de su compañero para acariciarlo y masajear el bulto que empezaba a llevar su amigo, mientras que con la otra seguia acariciando sus pezonespor debajo de la playera, Danny se inclino y se recargo en el asiento de Tani, Steve tenia que darselo al rubio, no sabe como lo esta logrando, pero no ha hecho mucho ruido, pero el quiere ver si puede romper ese auto control.

Cuando Tani se va por terraceria, Steve aprovecha un fuerte brinco para agarrar las caderas del rubio y subirlo hasta su entrepierna, acomodandolo sobre su erección y disfrutando de la fricción que hacia Danny rebotando.

"Nnggg..." gimieron los dos, pero Steve lo hizo más fuerte que su compañero.

"¿Estas bien jefe?"

"S-si, solo es Danny, que esta muy pesado y al ir rebotando por esta terraceria no es muy agradable"

"Tu tuviste la culpa Jefe y te aguantas" le dijo Tani muy divertida.

"Si Steven te aguantas, tu querias que me viniera encima de ti" dijo Danny, recargandose sobre su amigo.

Steve se hizo para delante, abrazando a su amigo y aprovecho ese movimiento  empujando hacia el culo de su compañero.

"Aagggg Steevvee..." gimio Danny, pues Steve seguia acariciando su miembro, daba gracias a Dios que Tani creyo que se estaba quejando del comportamiento molesto de su amigo.

"Steve deja de molestar a Danny" les dijo Tani totalmente divertida.

"No quiero" le contesto Steve con su voz un poco ronca y se apreto a su compañero, sacudiendolo un poco, sacando más gemidos de el y acariciando su polla a pesar del movimiento.

"Hmm ustedes dos son como unos niños... pondre musica para dejar de escuchar sus malditas quejas"

"¿P-porque te v-vienes por terraceria T-tani?"

"Porque han cerrado las carreteras principales, por lo tanto tengo que hagarrar esta calle para llegar a la casa de Lou"

Danny estaba muy exitado, podia sentir las señales de que estaba cerca del orgasmo, no cree que pueda durar mucho y pa verdad no sabe que proboco a Steve para que actuara de esta forma, agradecia que sus otros amigos estuvieran dormidos para que no vieran la mano de Steve en sus boxer y la otra estaba un poco oculta debajo de la playera acariciando sus pezones, fue tanto la estimulación que no pudo soportarlo más y llegó en sus boxeadores.

"Nnngg S-steeeeeve"jadeo Danny estremeciendose con las replicas de su orgasmo.

Cuando su miembro estuvo flacido comenzó a moverse, provocando a Steve pues todavia podia sentir su gran erección en su trasero y como venian por terraseria no era muy notorio.

"D-danny..."

"¿Que quieres Steve?"

"Yoo aahhh!!! Sii!!"

"¿Steve?" Preguntaron Tani y Danny al mismo tiempo aunque el rubio sabia el porque de sus expreciones.

"¿Todo bien?" Pregunto Tani con el seño fruncido.

"Si, bien Dios!!!"

"Mm Steve esto se esta poniendo raro" le comento el rubio muy divertido

"T-tu c-culpa aahh!!" Y así el seal se corrio en sus pantalones 

"Pareciera que estabas teniendo sexo Steve" le dijo Tani

"L-lo siento, Danny tuvo la culpa"

"Oh por Dios, por favor dime que no se estaban manosiando"

"......"

"¿Es en serio? ¿No pudieron aguantarse hasta que llegaran a un lugar privado?"

"Lo siento Tani, no pude contenerme teniendo a Danny encima de mi"

"Tu culpa, además ¿por esto me querias encima tuyo? ¿para poder empujar tu erección en mi trasero?" Dijo Danny un poco molesto pero también divertido.

"Jefe esperaba algo mejor de ti, Danny ¿quieres poner una demanda?" Dijo Tani mientras se divertia por lo ocurrido.

"Si mi niña, aquí solo me agreden y se aprovechan de mi vulnerabilidad" dijo dramaticamente el rubio.

"Calmate Danno, que también lo disfrutaste"

"Demasiada información para mis inocentes oidos"

"Tu no tienes nada de inocente Tani"

"Danny, como te atreves a decirme algo así" jadeo Tani finjiendo estar insultada

"Lo siento pero es cierto"

Los tres se miraron y comenzaron a reir, despertando a los otros tres acompañanantes que estaban con ellos.

"Porque no pueden estar callados cuando uno trata de dormir" se quejo Lou

"¿Ya vamos a llegar?"

"Si, Adam, ya llegamos a la casa de Lou"

"¿Porque se reian?¿paso algo mientras dormimos?" Dijo curiosamente junior

"Nada importante" le contestaron los tres en complicidad.

"Hey!! No se guarden nada yo quiero saber" se quejo Lou

"Lastima cariño, se durmieron y no supieron"

Y sin que se dijera palabra Tani no dijo nada al respecto y cuando estuvieron en casa de Steve, Danny y el moreno subieron al piso de arriba para continuar su noche de pasión y tratar de volver a tener sexo en un sitio semi público donde cualquiera podría descubrirlos.


End file.
